


what a shame i'm not there | Lupin and Cardia

by wannabepoet124



Series: Otome and Visual Novel Song Fics [2]
Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel), Code:Realize～創世の姫君～ | Code:Realize ~Sousei no Himegimi~ | Code:Realize ~Guardian of Rebirth~ (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, F/M, Song Lyrics, cardia being lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabepoet124/pseuds/wannabepoet124
Summary: A short, alternate ending drabble to Code: Realize where Cardia never gets a chance to confess to Lupin and believes he doesn't feel the same way.Song is bitches broken heart by Billie Eilish
Relationships: Cardia Beckford/Arsène Lupin
Series: Otome and Visual Novel Song Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158908
Kudos: 2





	what a shame i'm not there | Lupin and Cardia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peanutbutterassistant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanutbutterassistant/gifts).



_You can pretend you don’t miss me_

“Oh, Sisi.” Cardia sighed, pressing her face into the dog’s soft fur. The corgi whined, seeming to sense her unhappiness. He stared up at her with his big, dopey eyes and she sighed again. “I know, I know.” 

She stood, leaving her bedroom behind and making her way down the hallway. She wandered aimlessly through the halls of the empty mansion, running her finger along the walls and tracing the paintings’ frames. She thought back to days when this place was lively and full of noise but now it stood silent around her. 

The mission had been fulfilled and everyone had gone their separate ways. Lupin returned to France along with Saint-Germain. Impey to America. Van Helsing and Delly into the countryside to search for surviving vampires. Victor was once again working for the crown. Now it was just Cardia and Sisi alone in a mansion that was much too big for them. 

_You can pretend you don’t care_

When the others asked her if she would be lonely without them, she had laughed and pushed them out the door. She didn’t tell them the truth. Of course, she would be lonely. Having spent her entire existence in an empty mansion by herself, unable to grasp what she truly desired, she knew that being with everyone would be over too soon. How ironic. Well, it was more pitiful than ironic. 

Every now and then, the loneliness would hit her harder than usual. She stopped walking in the middle of a side hallway, staring down at her feet. It wasn’t until that image became blurry that she realized she was crying. 

“Oh, I’m pitiful.” she whispered to herself. The tears spilled from her eyes and she crouched down, wrapping her arms around herself. The truth was, even though she missed everyone greatly, she had to admit she missed Lupin a bit deal more. His smile, his teasing remarks, his ability to make all her doubts fall away. 

_All you wanna do is kiss me_

Lupin was long gone now and she would never get a chance to tell him how she truly felt. Perhaps it was better that way, though. She would only be holding him back. He would be happy with someone else, someone normal. She knew all of this. 

“Then why…?” The tears only grew stronger and her bottom lip quivered. “Why does my heart hurt so much?” 

She wanted Lupin more than she wanted anything else in this world. She loved him. Of course, she did, how could she not? But she missed the opportunity to tell him this. Now, all she had was a memory of his smile and the imagination of his lips on her’s. 

Being lonely always fit her better, anyways. 

_What a shame I’m not there_


End file.
